


Out of Control

by That_One_Fan_Girl



Series: Control [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, High School Students, Human Zim (Invader Zim), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Piercings, Private School, Rival Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl
Summary: He’s beautiful. If Dib didn't know Zim, if he didn't know any better, he would think he was an angel.”Just fucking move already, ” he orders. His eyes sharp and piercing into Dib like he's a piece of meat.But he isn't an angel. Not with that dirty mouth. Zim was the fucking devil.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Control [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672213
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments on how I can improve. This is my first Invader Zim fic. I hope it was good.

Dib peers across the room, his dark eyes piercing in the back of his rival’s head.

 _Look at him, sitting there as if he belongs_ , Dib growls to himself. He's so mad he could snap his pencil. 

He watches the back of his head. His raven black hair combed back and lounging back in his chair, a few straight and falling into his eyes. His school uniform jacket is draped over his chair, arm draped over the top of the chair. His eyes are a dark blue, that they could be mistaken as a dark berry colour. He's breaking the dress code by having his collar popped open and tie loose. No one stops him or tells him to fix it. The teachers and student council let him get away with anything. He's such a brat. He even brings lollipops to class and sucks on them! That is so not allowed.

He’s laughing at something a classmate said. It must have been funny the way he throws his head back with laugher. 

Dib scowls further. Zim. A transfer student that just showed up in the middle of the Junior year, which was weird. Zim is _weird_. 

They are even in the same robotics club. The kid is a genius. No wonder he got into this private school with ease. He's popular for a nerd and has a large group of popular friends.

Zim doesn't like to be touched.

He broke a kid’s hand because he touched his shoulder once. It never happened again, the teachers made sure if that. But Zim didn't even get a suspension.

Nothing. 

He got off scot-free.

Dib continues to stare at the back of Zim’s head; who is sitting at the front of the class like a good student.

He fixes his glasses, that are sliding off his nose to get a better look at Zim. Maybe if he cleans his glasses enough, Zim will disappear like a smudge.

In many ways, he is a model student, except for the fact that Zim has piercings on his ears and he drinks and smokes during school hours. The teachers even see the piercings! It's not being covered by his hair. He has his first on both his ears, seconds on his left and an auricle on his right ear. 

The punk even boasts about wanting to get a nose piercing. 

Dib has photographic evidence of it all. The drinking and smoking and bullying. They may not care about the piercings, but he would make the teachers care about everything else. 

He's a bully. When Dib was unprepared during confronting Zim while smoking and drinking beer with a group of kids. He dumped his beer over Dib's head and laughed. Everyone laughed. 

Dib reeked of liquor for a week and he never washed out the smell from his uniform. Sometimes, if Dib closes his eyes and sniffs, he can still smell the strength of the beer in fabric. 

From then own, Dib swore he’d kick Zim out. 

It isn't the fact that he did it, that angered Dib so, not was it the cruel laughter. It's how pretty Zim looked doing it. 

His loud laugh and wide smile made him look like an angel. Maybe he would be if he wasn't a devil.

And he's going to blackmail Zim after school. If he doesn't meet Dib’s commands, he’ll show these pictures to the headmasters and get Zim kicked out of school forever. 

Dib smirks to himself. 

Finally, Zim will pay for making a fool out of him and how strange he makes him. He asked Zim to meet him after school, and the brat agreed.

Once the bell rings, students start to flood the halls to escape the tired aura of the school in the afternoon.

Zim strides up to Dib’s desk with a confident swagger. He has his backpack hanging off his shoulder and scowling down at Dib. 

“Common _Dibshit_ ,” he snarls, swirling the red lollipop in his hand. “I know a place we can talk in _private_.” He walks out of the classroom, not waiting for Dib to catch up.

Dib rolls his eyes.

 _Dibshit_ , real original. 

Dib gathers up his things, and rushes after Zim, still walking in a collected stride down the hall. He forces Dib to trail after him like a lost puppy.

Finally, Zim stops at an old club room Zim and his use to drink and smoke. Zim takes out a key, unlocking the door.

Dib scowls, “how did you get that key?” He asks.

Zim rolls his eyes, pushing the door open. “None of your business.” He nods for Dib to enter. He does, Zim closes and locks the door behind them. 

The room is small. It has a few chairs and a table. There is a large blue couch pressed up against the wall, just under the large window that stretches from wall to wall. Blue curtains are pushed to the side to let in light. And a small mini-fridge in the corner, probably containing beers. And a few cabinets that held who knows what inside. 

Dib sits down, placing his backpack on the table. Zim tosses his bag into the couch and walks over to the fridge and takes out, ah, a beer.

He cracks it open, about to chug. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Dib says. 

Zim pauses to glare at Dib for a moment. “Ya drug my stash or something?” he asked with a raised brow. “Did ya piss in it? Ya into people drinking piss?” He asks with a snarl, smirking wide.

Dib is baffled. “Wh-what?! No! No,” he says defensively. He shakes his head to come back to himself. “No, that’s not what I mean,” he says.

Zim nods, “good, we don’t have a problem then.” He takes a swig of beer. 

Dib growls, opening up his phone with haste. He holds up his phone, showing off a whole gallery of Zim either smocking or drinking or days he left his piercings in. “Stop breaking school rules or I’ll—“

”Or what?” Zim says, taking a swig. He slams the bottle down on the table, scaring Dib. He shrinks back, eyes wide as he stares at him with dark intent. 

It takes him a moment to gather his composure. When he does, Dib is mad. ”Or I’ll send these pictures to the headmasters!” He says proudly, puffing out his chest with pride and shoving the phone closer to Zim’s face.

Zim smirks, popping his lollipop into his mouth. He’s amused and the gleam in his eyes shows that he thinks this is all a game.

”Ya look like a stalker, Dibshit,” he says, smirking. His eyes sparkle. ”Ya know I can file a report on you for stalking me. 

Dib shrinks, colour draining from his face. “What? No!” he says, face goo red with embarrassment. “That isn’t my—the intent at all.”

Zim’s smile is twisted with dark intent. “You wanna blackmail me into sucking your dick or some bullshit?” he asks. ”Fucking pervert.”

Dub is stunned at the question. Before he can answer, Zim throws the rest of the beer into Dib. He shrieks, falling backwards in his chair.

”Fine, I'll just let you fuck me then.” 

”What the fuck!” he yells, sitting up, drenched. How did they get on this topic anyway? Why is this going so wrong?

Zim races over and ties Dibs arms behind his back. Dib didn't see what, but it was bloody strong. _Zim_ is strong. He's stronger then he looks when he’s able to toss Dib onto the couch. For such a small guy, he's bloody strong. 

Zim laughs, looking down at his work of Dip. “Ya look like a wet dog,” he says. Dib can swear he sees a slight blush on his pasty flesh. ”Say _woof_ , puppy.” 

Dib mange’s to sit up, his legs firmly on the floor, growling.

Zim swots his nose, ” bad puppy, ” he says lightheartedly. 

Zim crawls over to Dib’s legs, pinning his knees down under his strong hands. Zim zips down Dib’s uniform pants with his teeth, smiling wickedly are him. 

Dib goes pink as Zip unclothed his cock. He feels like shit when Zim snickers.

”Wow,” he says cheekily. He wraps his hand around the half-limp cock and gives it a few storks. “I thought you had a micropenis or something because of how big you talk. My bad,” he chuckles,” looks like your clearly packing something _big_.” 

Zim reaches into his pants’ pocket and pulls out a small pack of lube. He rips it open with his teeth and squeezes it out into the palm of his hand. 

He kisses the length before stroking Dib’s length. Dib watches in horror as his rival takes in all of his dick deep into his throat. His eyes are closed, moaning softly. Dib can feel the back of Zim’s mouth, the warmth and sloppiness of his smallmouth. With how big and loud talks and laughs, he always pictured Zim would have a rather largemouth. No, it’s small and can barely fit him inside. 

Zim bobs his head gently, the tip of his penis poking at the back of Zim’s throat. His lubed hand plays with his balls. He gives the base of Dib’s length a few strokes at times when his mouth is just around the head of his dick. 

Dib is struggling to control his breathing. His brows and nose are scrunched up. He doesn’t dare open his eyes, hoping that this isn’t a lie and that Zim really is sucking him off. Suddenly the warmth is gone, replaced by warm laughter instead.

”You look like you’re taking a shit,” he giggles, enjoying himself too much. 

Dib opens his eyes to the cute sight. Zim is gripping his dick, cheeks rosy and smiling wide. His lips are red and hair is falling in his face. 

It takes Dib’s breath away. Then he speaks and it's enough to ruin the image.

”Take a picture, it’ll last longer, pervert, ” he taunts. 

Dib wishes he could. Too bad his phone is on the table and his hands are tied behind his back! Good thing this image will never leave his brain. Ever. He will invent a machine that turns memories into video’s god damn it! He will never forget this!

”Wait, wait stop,” Dib begs, feeling the same rise in pleasure too often enough to know what this is. “Stop, I’m about to cum,” he says, breathing harder. 

Zim doesn’t stop. He pops his mouth back onto the head of his penis and starts bobbing while jerking him off. Dib’s breathing becomes shaky and his toes are curling in his shoes. He gasps as he releases, right into Zim’s mouth. Zim pulls back, cheeks puffy and hand over his mouth. His eyes sparkle as he looks at Zim. Zim stands, hand still covering his mouth like he’s about to puke. He grabs both Dib's shoulders and opens his mouth. 

Dib shrieks as his own cum mixed with drool splatters on his face and glasses. 

“Ew! Gross!” He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to shake off the sticky white mess.

He’s taken out of his frenzy to clean himself when a flash and click of a phone happens. He looks forward, eyes wide and mouth gaping as Zim is sitting up on the table, on leg propped up as he takes a few more pictures. 

”Yeah, like that,” he says, smiling cheekily. “You look even more pathetic then you usually do Dibshit,” he chuckles softly. 

_No, no! This is ruining my plan!_ Dib mentally screams at himself. His plan was already ruined before this. 

Zim places down his phone on the table and begins to take off his pants. He kicks off his shoes. He sits e himself down on the table, sitting in his boxers and socks. Zim takes out another lube packet and opens it. He pulls down his boxers, revealing a small cock with a black piercing just under the head. 

Dib cringes at the thought of getting stabbed there. Fuck, that must have hurt a lot. 

Dibs eyes widen and Zim reveals more of his slim and pasty body. His hips are as slender as a girl’s and so white. He has a belly button piercing too.

There are cuts and bruises on his soft flesh. They don't look like they were accidental bumps into furniture or being hit with a ball, no, they look well placed and deep in places people get hit when in a fight. Was Zim getting into fights? Does he get beaten at home?

He doesn’t seem bothered by them like they’ve been there for a while. The bruises get larger and darker further down to his abdomen. Does he get beaten? If so, Zim hides it well, never showing that he’s bothered by it.

Is this why he doesn’t like people touching him?

Dib gulps, watching as Zim unbuttons his uniform and tossing his shirt and jacket to the floor along with his pants. Dib gulps. Great, more piercings. Nipples this time. 

Not just on his ears, but on his whole body! Why hasn’t he seen it before? Why now?

Zim doesn't take his eyes off Dib as he strokes his hands up his body. He grabs at the nipple piercings, pulling at them. He hisses, breathing deeply. 

He lubes up his hand and begins to stork himself. He moans softly, biting his lower lip. His hand creeps down to his ass, pushing in a single digit. Din washes as Zim's fingers himself open with his finger, moaning softly. 

Dib can feel his cock harden again. His heart pounds in his chest as he watches Zim add a finger. 

He moans loudly, throwing his head back. He has no shame, no care if anyone comes in. He lets his body fall back into the table with the weight of his head. He has one leg propped up on the table and the other dangling off the table.   
  
”Fuck, ” he moans, voice broken. He adds another finger.

Dib chocks, watching as Zim's fingers himself. He didn’t care his dick is hard and cold, his insides are hot by watching his rivals finger himself open.

”God, I'm about to come, ” he whines softly. More just for Dib to get worked up. 

Once he makes it to four fingers, Zim stops. He legs his legs tremble and dangle for a moment. Zim hops off the table and walks over to him.  
He places his hands on Dib’s shoulders, looking at Dib. 

He smirks, hands reaching behind Dib and untying him. Dib rubs his wrists, looking up at Zim, who is no longer on his lap but back on the table, sucking on that red lolly with that same twisted smirk and his legs crossed. He also has Dib’s glasses in hand. When did he get his glasses? 

”Common Dibshit, ” he says. 

Dib stumbled over to the table, completely out of it. He places his hands on either side of Zim on the table, trapping him in like a bird.   
  
Zim hums, placing the glasses back on Dib’s face. He gives a few taps Dib’s cheek. ”I hate people, ” Zim says, scowling, more like pouting to himself. ”They’re stupid and loud and can’t keep to themselves,” he says meekly. 

He yanks Dib closer by his tie. Up close, he's rather doll-like. Pasty white skin, rosy cheeks and pink nose; his indigo eyes and soft lips. 

”I hate you the most,” he growls with a smirk. “You’re so fucking loud and annoying and ya’ stick to me like white on race ya piece of a shit stalker.” He spits on Dib, drool sliding down his glasses. His scowl softens, melting into a smirk. Sharp and cruel like a predator hunting its prey. “But I love when you get all worked up because of me, ” he sighs. “Don’t ever fucking stop bothering me.” 

It’s as though, Dib is the one being devoured.

”Now fuck me, ” he orders. ”Ya fucking virgin.”

Zim’s hands reached for Dib’s dick, lining it up with his ass. His legs wrap around Dib’s waist so he can't pull away. There is no choice but to push forward. 

He slowly pushes his hips forward Zim moaning softly as he does. It's warm and so very tight. However, pushes all the way in, stopping to enjoy the warmth and tightness inside Zim. 

Zim is grabbing at his wrists. Dib watches the rise and fall on his chest, it's slow, his breath trembling, trying to keep a cool composure. His hair is falling in his eyes, those dark indigo eyes. His mouth is open, soft, white lips ready for the taking. 

He’s beautiful. If Dib didn't know Zim, if he didn't know any better, he would think he was an angel. 

”Just fucking move already, ” he orders. His eyes sharp and piercing into Dib like he's a piece of meat.

But he isn't an angel. Not with that dirty mouth and body. Zim was the fucking devil. 

Dib grabs Zim’s hands, pinning them far above his bead. Zim goes red, trying to pull at his arms. His legs kick, but it's no use from Dib pinning him down.

”What the fuck! Let go of me Dib!” he snaps and growls like a wild animal. He looks more like an angry kitten unable to bit and scratch. 

Dib beams with pride, knowing that he has control of the situation now. He would smirk if it wasn't for the fact he's so focused.

His glasses are falling off his nose, the beer and sweat mixed to make him sticky and his hair is falling out of place in his eyes. 

He leans down, places his lips on Zim’s plush lips. They're just as soft as he imagined, if a little chapped, but that only made them better. He tastes like raspberries, for that stupid lollipop he's been sucking. 

He starts moving, wanting to keep Zim on his toes. He gasps under him, mouth wide enough for Dib to slip his tongue inside. He tastes more like sweetness. How touch is rough probably from all the sugar.   
  
Zim looks wrecked. 

Tense.

He never liked being touched. Maybe its because he doesn’t feel in control? Dib took control away from him without mercy and made Zim into his toy.

He moves his hips slowly. He’s seen enough porn to know not to rush into it. Slowly bucking his hips into Zim and pulling back just enough so it won’t hurt when he jams in dick back into him. 

He pulls back from the kiss, breathing heavily. Zim is beet red, eyes tearing up and shocked. Maybe it’s because it was Dib? Or maybe it’s because Zim hates being touched so much. 

He moves his hands down Zim’s waist, stroking his slender sided gently. Zim grabs at his hand, failing to stop the roaming hands.

Dib leans forward. Zim tenses up, expecting to be kissed again, but the kisses don’t come. He gasps as one of his nipples is taken into the sloppy heat if Dib’s mouth. 

He gasps, pulling at Dib’s hair, trying to pry him off. He doesn't notice Dib moving his legs up to prop them over his shoulders. Dib thrusts hard into him. It's useless. 

Zim’s back arches, hands and head pressed back against wood if the table like it would follow him whole if he presses himself hard into the tabletop. 

”Fuck!” he whispers, eyes screwed shut and teeth grinding, him snarling. 

Dib smirks to himself, pulling in the piercing with his teeth. ”You about to cum?” he asks. 

”Oh fuck off, Dibshit!” he snarls. But yes, the ways he's tensed up and toes curling, he's about to cum. 

Dib takes off his glasses and runs a hand through his already messy hair. Sex with Zim felt really good. 

He gasps, voice high and broken. Zim cums on Dib’s chest. His breathing is shaky, body withering under him. 

Dib fucks into him a few times, riding out his high before pulling out to release onto Zim’s chest. He laughs nervously, finally processing what the fuck just happened and the hell he just did. 

Dib drops Zim’s legs, letting them dangle off the tableside. He zips up his pants, trying to make himself desist. Like it mattered anymore.

Zim props himself up on his elbows. Zim plants a foot in the middle of Don’s chest and shoved him back. “Ya got me dirty, asshole.” He wipes his hand through the cum and kicks his fingers. “Salty,” he mutters, frowning.

Dib watches as Zim hops off the table. He grabs a paper towel and cleans himself up and dresses again. 

Zim pauses, picking up his phone and showing Dib the picture of cum and beer new drenched on his face. He smiles, not a smirk, but a soft smile as he waves the pictures around. “Show anyone those pictures and I’ll make you suffer,” he says, still smiling. 

He shoves his phone into his pockets and pulled out a purple lollipop. He pops it into his mouth, walking up to Dib with a hum. He places the lollipop on top of Dib’s lips, a closed-lip smile widening. 

”Meet me here tomorrow. You aren't half bad for someone who was just a virgin, ” he says. 

Dib is left standing, dumbfounded as Zim pushes the lollipop into his mouth. He pats his cheek. Like he's a child.

Zim grabs his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He walks to the door, pausing for a moment. 

”Don't get me wrong, ” he says. ”I don't like you. I just need an excuse not to go home.” He opens the door and disappears behind it. 

To Dib, that cemented Zim must have a rocky life at home. Maybe the reason he acts the way he does is because he can't have his way at home. The hate of being touched, the piercings, the bruises, the drinking and smoking—it's his way of acting out.

Dib thinks about his father back when Dib was a little kid. He was attention-seeking as a kid. Always trying to be the best when his sister would get attention and he wouldn't. At least back then, he was in control, even now. Zim must not have that. 

Dib unlocked his phone, looking down at the pictures. He deleted them all. All the pictures are gone. 

Dib gets dressed and slings his backpack over his shoulder. He just wants to go home and get his homework done. 

He takes out the lollipop from his mouth, turning it around in his hand. Grape. He pops it back into his mouth.

It's sweet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a kudos and comment.


End file.
